Tributo Hawthorne
by MissRosalie
Summary: Los Quarter Quell eran la ocasión perfecta de Snow para atormentar a Katniss. Ninguna regla es válida para el Capitolio, no cuando buscan venganza. ¡Felices Quarter Quell, tributo Hawthorne!


**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_Capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Gale._

Miro en el espejo viejo del baño las cicatrices rosadas de mis azotes. No era algo agradable de ver, ni menos de soportar, sabiendo que las llevaría el resto de mi existencia gracias a la caza furtiva. Si es que acaso era eso. Siendo el mejor amigo de Katniss, probablemente he sido blanco del Capitolio desde hace meses, y mi beso no ha hecho otra cosa que ponerme en la lista negra de Snow, una lista de la cual probablemente no saldría muy bien parado.

—No olvides tu ungüento, Gale. — mamá me recuerda, colocando una pequeña caja de metal en mi bolso de trabajo, que contiene yerbas mezcladas con un líquido refrescante, creado por la madre de Katniss.

—Gracias mamá. — beso su frente y tomo el bolso para llevar en la mano, pues a mi espalda aún no debía cargarle nada que rozara con fuerza la piel.

—Ve con cuidado hijo. — ella me sonrió con esfuerzo. Su ánimo se había deteriorado considerablemente desde el encuentro con el nuevo jefe en la plaza del Distrito 12.

Todo transcurre normal de camino a las minas, si no fuera por el temor diario que siento de ser apresado por alguna nimiedad, o excusa del Capitolio. Fuera de eso, hoy es un día común y corriente.

Diecinueve años cumplí dos semanas antes de que me azotaran, claro que no fue un motivo de celebración el salir del rango de edad para los Juegos del Hambre, teniendo tres razones más por las que preocuparse: Rory, Vick y Posy. ¿Quién podría tener motivos para festejar, sabiendo que tus pequeños hermanos podrían ser asesinados para la diversión de esos payasos? No, no hasta que el pequeño Rory haya cumplido su mayoría de edad, y entonces todos estaremos fuera… A excepción de mis hijos. Ellos serían mi próxima preocupación.

—¡Muévanse todos al comedor! — el vigilante de la mina nos invoca a eso de las once, haciéndonos dejar nuestros picos y palas en el carbón. — ¡Ahora! — insiste con voz de mando. Sin chistar, todos nos dirigimos fuera de los pasillos de tierra, hacia la luz potente que nos encandila en un instante.

Caminamos por la tierra hasta entrar a la vieja construcción de metal que nos alberga en nuestras colaciones, y nos acomodamos de pie, sin tocar las sillas. Nadie nos pide sentarnos tampoco.

Estamos rodeados por agentes de paz, cada uno con sus armas respectivas, cerrando el paso de cada puerta y acceso. Nos miramos los unos a los otros, expectantes, hasta que el proyector se prende en la muralla de frente a nosotros. Sólo podíamos ver imágenes así cuando transmitían noticias relevantes, mensajes del presidente Snow y por supuesto, los Juegos del Hambre. Aparecen Claudius Templesmith y Ceasar Flickerman en pantalla, con sus ridículos peinados "a la moda".

"Buenos días Panem" Saluda Ceasar con su extraña sonrisa. Hoy lleva el cabello de un color fuego. Quién sabe por qué. "Hoy les tenemos maravillosas noticias."

_Sí claro. _

"Así es mi querido Ceasar, porque en una exclusiva, les tenemos primicias del…." Claudius da un respiro a la tensión del momento, agrandándola aún más. "¡Quarter Quell!"

La pantalla cambia de imagen y muestra a cientos de habitantes coloridos del Capitolio, eufóricos ante la noticia, abrazándose entre sí e incluso algunos gritando de emoción. Ruedo los ojos, esperando volver pronto a trabajar, pero luego el miedo me invade por unos segundos y recuerdo…

_El beso._

¿Habrá sido suficiente darme latigazos hasta desvanecerme? ¿Podrían tomar represalias, usando a los Quarter Quell como excusa?

No. Era imposible. La regla de los Juegos del Hambre consistía en enviar 2 jóvenes de entre doce y dieciocho años, y yo ya cumplí diecinueve.

Suspiro aliviado, sabiendo que mis hermanos tampoco podrían salir seleccionados en sus macabros juegos, por una cuestión de edad. Aún teníamos un par de años libres de angustia.

"¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá el Quarter Quell?" Se pregunta Ceasar con falsa intriga. Él lo sabe muy bien. "Pero Claudius, no creo que seamos los adecuados en contar ésta noticia." Le dice a su compañero. "¡Démosle la bienvenida al Presidente Snow!"

Cambian de nuevo la imagen, ésta vez con el himno de fondo, y nuevamente muestran los rostros eufóricos del Capitolio, señalando al mismo lugar. Con una entrada heroica, Snow sube a un estrado, entre aplausos y su música. Todo un espectáculo.

Da una charla tan obvia como su misma presencia en la ceremonia, y casi podía adivinar sus palabras sobre por qué debíamos entregar tributos. _"Los días oscuros y una mierda." _Snow da una guía turística por los anteriores Quarter Quells, hasta que de pronto guarda silencio un instante, manteniendo la expectación del público y todo Panem.

"En éste tercer Quarter Quell, hemos querido honrar la tradición con algo diferente, fuera de toda regla." Un muchacho vestido de blanco se acerca, con una caja. Levanta la tapa y dentro de ella se asoman los sobres amarillentos que seguramente traían planes macabros para siglos. Snow toma el que contiene un número 75. "En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, los rebeldes recordarán que nadie puede librarse de los Juegos, por eso éste año el rango de edad será de entre 19 y 24 años. Esperamos el doble de acción y entretenimiento."

Suena el himno entre gritos y aplausos, y la pantalla se apaga.

_Después de todo, los latigazos no fueron suficientes. _

**N/A:****Respondo todos los reviews. Los Guests los respondo en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
